


I love the look in your eyes

by idislikebaguettes



Series: Adventures with HonoKoto [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Crushes, F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, Secret Crush, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idislikebaguettes/pseuds/idislikebaguettes
Summary: As Kotori Minami contemplates her crush on her classmate and childhood friend, Honoka Kousaka, Kotori gets invited to do something special with Honoka.





	I love the look in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, I'm sorry! Right now, I'm just digging through my works as I just decided to start posting my fanfics on here. I've improved my writing since this fic (at least, I think so). Enjoy!

Kotori never thought of herself as special. She blended into the crowd very well, with her light brown hair and hazel eyes. Her two best friends, Honoka and Umi, seemed more unique. Honoka, with her passionate voice and determined look in her eyes, was hard not to notice from a distance. Umi, coming from a family of various skills, found herself talented in many arts. Meanwhile, Kotori’s most distinctive feature might be her voice, but even then, she doesn’t talk that much to people outside her friend group.  
Because she wasn’t special, she knew she wouldn’t get the attention of her love interest, her childhood friend, Honoka. Kotori was unlucky enough to fall in love with one of the densest people on the planet. Of course, Honoka would never notice her feelings. Someone who doesn’t stand out getting with someone who is denser than a rock? Please.

This is why when she found herself sitting at her desk with a special request from an excited Honoka, she was quite shocked.

“Kotori, will you be a school idol with me?”

“Honoka- “

Honoka didn’t let her finish. “I was thinking, if you and Umi became idols with me, we could become super popular! Since we’re so different from each other, we could have a lot of different types of fans from different places. That is, of course if we get popular…”

Kotori was reminded of why she loved Honoka. If she started talking about something she really enjoyed, she could go on for hours. Most people would be annoyed, but Kotori loved how excited she got. Though, most of the time she would pick up something and drop it in a week. This, however, could be different. Kotori’s thoughts were cut short.

“I just realized; I don’t even know if you’ll say yes. I’m sorry!”

“Of course, Honoka! I’d love to be a school idol with you!”

“Really? I thought you would’ve been like, ‘Honoka, that’s crazy!’ or ‘You get too excited about things!’

Kotori stood up and embraced Honoka and shed a single tear of joy.

“Honoka, that’s my favorite thing about you! I love the unyielding expression in your eyes…I love it!”

Kotori could tell Honoka was shocked by this response. Nonetheless, she was as overjoyed as Kotori.

“I can’t wait for our dreams to come true!” Honoka exclaimed.


End file.
